


No, Listen.

by TooAceForThisShit



Series: hurt/comfort [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, But here it is, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Beta, This is DUMB, and i wrote it really fast, in my docs this is saved as brokwn leggie, my first fic with this ship lmao, sorta - Freeform, which is misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit
Summary: “You really don’t have to do this Bokuto.”Bokuto scrunches his nose from where he’s leaned over his leg, tongue sticking out as he draws. “Of course I do, gotta make sure you’re looking flashy for the next six weeks.'' His brow furrows as he goes back to drawing double time.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: hurt/comfort [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632088
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	No, Listen.

“You really don’t have to do this Bokuto.” 

Bokuto scrunches his nose from where he’s leaned over his leg, tongue sticking out as he draws. “Of course I do, gotta make sure you’re looking flashy for the next six weeks.'' His brow furrows as he goes back to drawing double time. 

Kuroo groans leaning back on his pillow where he’s propped up against his pillows, it’s bad enough he broke his ankle, but he also broke it the stupidest way possible, and now here he is stuck in bed, his pain meds wearing off and his boyfriend drawing with all his might over his cast. 

He’s tried to peek at what he’s drawing but every time he makes a move to Bokuto pushes him back into his bed and tells him not to look. 

But he’s bored and he hates every second of this, he’d rather be anywhere else, not that he doesn’t want his boyfriend around because he does!! He missed him so much in the few short weeks they weren’t able to see each other, but by god he’s bored, and they had big plans before everything went to shit. 

He sighs, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for Bokuto to be done, he thought they would spend this time cuddling or doing anything else, but when Bokuto saw his plain white cast, he’d thrown his backpack on the floor, and pulled markers out of nowhere. 

It’s been twenty minutes of this. 

Tetsurou studies his boyfriend as he leans closer to his leg almost pressed up to it, his hair is down for once; him claiming that he ran out of gel the night before, he’s wearing sweats and a soft blue sweater that once belonged to one of them before it got passed around so much that he forgets who it originated from. 

He waits a few more seconds, “Bo?” 

Bokuto’s silent for a moment then hums, not looking up from his work, he knows he’s listening for the slight movement of his head. 

“Mhm I’m sorry that we can’t do anything we planned.” he picks at his pyjama pants, pulling at one of the holes on the knee of his uninjured foot. “And now you’re stuck here well I’m injured for the week,” he finishes quietly. 

He feels dumb for even letting Bokuto see him at all he should’ve called off the whole weekend when it happened, but Bokuto had been so excited and he couldn’t stand the thought of hurting Bokuto’s feelings. 

Bokuto perks up from his sitting, seeming to forget what he was doing before, facing him Bokuto’s face is set seriously, Kuroo blinks at him questioningly, Bokuto drops the red marker--he started with gold. He cocks his head to the side, Bokuto stares at him another moment, “I don’t care what we do, as long as I get to spend time with you.” 

Kuroo shakes his head, which intensives his building headache already, his eyes feel hot and he knows he’s going to start crying soon, but he pushes it back and focuses on Bokuto who’s still sitting there, looking at him, his eyes big and sincere and he really wishes he told him not to come, he’s better at being hurt when he’s alone. “I’m still sorry,” he chokes out and his voice sounds rough, and all wrong, he desperately doesn’t want to start crying over something as stupid as not being able to take his boyfriend skating. He rubs at his eyes quickly when he feels tears building, he curses himself for not having a better handle on his emotions. 

He feels a hand under his eyes wiping his tears away gently, he stares more intently at his legs, hoping that he’ll disappear and won’t have to present for Bokuto’s eventual disappointment in him. 

Bokuto gently tips his head up so their eyes can lock. Kuroo wants to keep looking down but he’s never been able to deny anything Bokuto’s wanted, he wants to make the man he loves as happy as possible and this time he’s failed. Tears are rolling down his eyes heavily and shame fills him as Bokuto looks at him with something akin to pity in his eyes, he wants to scream but he doesn’t dare say anything when Bokuto’s looking at him the way he is without being his normal cheery self. 

He almost feels the need to comfort Bokuto with the way he’s looking at him even though he’s the one ruining their date by crying and having a stupid broken ankle. 

“I’m telling the truth, sure it would’ve been cool to go to the skating rink with you, but you got hurt and it happens so I’m okay with spending this time with you,” there’s a smile growing on Bokuto’s face and as if he’s glowing, “I’m not going to run away just because our plans got cancelled and where else would I rather be when you’re hurt?” before he can answer, Bokuto interjects, stopping all thoughts going through Kuroo’s head, “Here with you, even if it’s not serious you’re in pain, and I want to be here to comfort you, I mean! Look! At your cast! It looks so much better already!” Kuroo chances a glance at his leg, looking at the hearts and cats and owls, all of them crudely drawn but it makes his heart feel light, and his stomach fuzzy just at the look at it, in one of the bigger hearts there's a cat and an owl holding hands with their jerseys on, only needing their numbers to finish it. “It’s not done, it’ll be better once I fill in the hearts and fix the numbers but you get the point.” Bokuto’s focus comes back to his face, Kuroo looks up at him, “I know this sucks for right now, but it’ll be okay. We’ll be fine.” Now there’s a full-fledged smile on Bokuto’s face, and it reminds him of all the times he stared at his face before they were together yearning for it to be directed at him, to make him smile as big as he does for him. 

Tears are slowly stopping falling, it doesn’t stop Bokuto from wiping them away, and moving closer to press a light kiss to his lips, “I love you.” His smile is softer now, and it makes his heart skip a beat from his words and the look he hopes he never stops looking at him that way. 

His own smile comes on slowly, it takes a few more kisses planted to his forehead and cheeks, “I love you, too.” 

“Awe,” Bokuto grins like he didn’t say it first. Once Bokuto lays down beside him it takes them a while to get comfortable, it ending with Bokuto’s chest pressed against his back, their hands interlaced on his stomach, Bokuto presses a kiss to the back of his head, “Your hair smells like pineapples.” 

Kuroo snorts, “I know.” 

Bokuto hums, “Y’know I don’t picture you as pineapples.” 

“What?” he goes to turn to look over his shoulder but Bokuto tightens his arms around him. 

“Y’know how you assign fruits to the people you know.” 

“You what?” 

“Yeah, like I think Kenma’s an apple.” 

Kuroo blinks, “Yeah, I can see that.” 

“Right! And Akaashi is a plum.” 

“Hmm.” 

“No, listen.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments mean everything to me, thank u for reading : 0 
> 
> i wrote this really quickly so if theres any mistakes so sorry but i dont give a shit bc im tired its 1 am 
> 
> check out my other haikyuu fics god knows ive been in this fandom too goddamn long 
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit


End file.
